Broken
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: [[SaboAnn]] [[Drabble]] El amor puro de un hermano acaba transformándose en una desagradable obsesión.


¿Terminarías con mi sufrir?

¿Terminarías con mi vida?

¿Me desangrarías?

Colgándome a secar…

¿Tomarás mi alma en esta lluvia de media noche?

Mientras me desmorono…

Mientras me pierdo…

En la locura.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo suave aún se sentía tibio, la suave respiración muestra de que aún estaba ahí, solo un poco más y todo sería perfecto para siempre, por siempre.

Las cosas iban bien entre ellos, la vida era perfecta, no necesitaban ser nada más que hermanos mientras Ann fuera completamente suya, y claro que no dejaría de serlo ¿Cómo podía su atolondrada hermanita estar enterada siquiera de que una cosa como el amor existía? Era ilógico, impensable, jamás de los jamases podía suceder… que los lobos hambrientos la persiguieran, adelante, él estaría ahí para ahuyentarlos, para hacerse cargo de que su dulce hermanita siguiera tan pura y oblicua a las perversiones del mundo como fuera posible.

Claro que quizá en algún momento Ann podría sentir curiosidad por el sucio mundo de la sexualidad, pero no importaba, cuando sucediera estaba preparado para hacerle entender qué, aunque no limitaba su autoexploración no debía prestarse a esa clase de juegos con nadie más. Su cuerpo era un templo, uno que debía ser protegido de cualquiera, sin importar el costo. Esperaba que cuando la morena tuviera dudas acudiera a él, ¿A quién más acudiría? Habiéndose asegurado que nadie se acercase a la pecosa más de lo estrictamente necesario sabía que sus escasos amigos no eran más que moscas sin importancia, seres molestos que con un pequeño golpe de la mano se alejarían o caerían muertos, lo que sucediera antes.

Al menos eso creía, al menos eso se había hecho creer.

Enterarse de la traición fue doloroso. Su corazón simplemente se había quebrado en un millón de pedazos difíciles de recomponer, seguían latiendo, cada cual por su lado, unos pidiendo venganza, otros llorando, otros simplemente deseando morir… cuando por fin logro juntar todos los pequeños fragmentos en un nuevo molde se dio cuenta que el sentimiento de amor y devoción que albergaba por su hermana había mutado en algo completamente nuevo y distinto.

La pequeña zorra lo había hechizado durante años, haciéndolo pensar que sus sonrisas le pertenecían solo a él, que la relación especial que tenían podría sobrevivir a cualquier obstáculo. No lo había hecho, la magia se había roto y ahora podía ver al pequeño monstruo que necesitaba ser enjaulado antes de que volviera a hacer de las suyas.

Llevarla hasta el pequeño departamento al otro lado de la ciudad donde nadie les conocía había sido sencillo, la chica llevaba tiempo diciendo querer su independencia, como si algún día fuera a permitirle vivir sola, pequeña ilusa. Dormirle y hacer que perdiera el conocimiento no le había tomado más que ofrecerle una inocente bebida, su hermana confiaba en él después de todo ¿Qué mal podía hacerle aquel que siempre la había cuidado? Una vez las drogas hubieran hecho efecto había comenzado la verdadera diversión.

Desvistió a Ann con el cuidado de un verdadero amante, pasando sus manos levemente temblorosas por los hombros de la chica para deshacerse de la camisa vulgar y por las piernas para quitar los pantalones jeans, quitar todo, hasta la ropa interior sencilla de algodón, deshacerse de sus escrúpulos y principios para remplazarlo por prendas nuevas y limpias, un nuevo comienzo no podía comenzar de otra manera.

Colocó la pantaleta y el sostén de encaje negro con cuidado, después aquel vestido rojo vino que resaltaba contra el aperlado de su piel, no se pudo contener de acariciar los suaves muslos y soltar un pesado suspiro, durante tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo aquellos sentimientos enfermos y compulsivos hacia su propia hermana y ahí estaba Ann ahora, indefensa y vulnerable a la merced de un Lobo como él ¿Cuántas veces no se había saciado en el cuerpo de otras chicas los deseos por propia carne y sangre? Envolvió la frágil cintura y la dulce espalda con sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la chica para aspirar su perfume por unos instantes, el agua perfumada que le había regalado para su ultimo cumpleaños aún estaba fresca y fragante.

Como habría querido que las cosas resultasen distintas… pero la vida comúnmente tiene planes que escapan a nuestra comprensión.

—Mi pequeña bella durmiente… — susurro, separándose lo suficiente para contemplar el rostro que parecía descansar plácidamente aunque todo fuera efecto de la substancia que la había hecho beber. — Despierta muñequita… — articuló, un poco más alto, buscando que la chica reganara un poco de conciencia, no podría moverse quizá, no podría reaccionar, pero quería verla abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Lo mismo que aquel sujeto asqueroso… lo mismo que ella se había entregado para hacer con quien no le merecía en absoluto, pero ya no importaba, ya no importaba nada más, ahora las cosas finalmente iban a ser como siempre debieron haber sido, su princesa no volvería a desaparecer de su lado jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin(?)

Hey, hola después de mucho tiempo, esto es solo un pequeño drabble que no sé si valla a tener continuación, no abandono las otras historias, solo están en hiatus indefinido(?) No suelo escribir mucho hetero así que no se que tantos de mis seguidores vallan a leer esto, pero si alguno lo hace que sepan que los quiero mucho y cada que quiero tirar la toalla definitivamente pienso en ustedes 3

Gracias a todos los lectores nuevos y viejos y los reviews son bienvenidos y apreciados 3


End file.
